The 'Jagged Diamond' One Shots
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Part 3 - A Night of Memories - After months of playing games, Yuuri and Wolfram finally take the final step in their relationship...but things aren't as easy as it ought to be.
1. In Your Brother's Company

**Title:** In Your Brother's Company  
**Pairings:** Yuuri+Wolfram, Conrad+Yuuri? Shouri+Wolfram?  
**Warnings:** AU, Language, humor, sap/fluff, unbeta'd  
**Summary: **Yuuri and Wolfram have planned a day all to themselves but things don't quite go as easily as they had hoped.

**Notes:** Got a few requests to post this, so here's a one-shot that is a continuation of sorts from 'Jagged Diamonds'. You don't have to read JD to understand what's going on, but at least it will show you how these two became a couple in the first place, so you don't go 'huh? Wtf?' when you're reading this. /lol/

* * *

It took a lot to get Wolfram von Bielefeld excited over anything – well anything besides his favorite sport in the world. Sure he showed enough enthusiasm for most things, but he didn't go out of his way to make it too obvious to anyone who cared to pay attention. However, certain things had changed in his life now. Good things. Exciting things - _very_ exciting things, which had him smiling or grinning to himself whenever he felt he was alone. He usually felt foolish whenever he was asked what was so funny or why was he smiling when there was apparently nothing whatsoever to cause such a reaction. But he'd be damned if he told anyone that the reason for this giddy sensation was thanks to another boy who could sometimes be the world's greatest moron without even trying.

He hummed softly to himself as he walked down the relatively quiet street, aware that a small smile was tugging at his lips as he approached the other's house. They had made plans to hang out all day today since his parents would be out of town for the weekend. Wolfram's cheeks burned with color as he wondered just how they'd end up spending the day. He had brought several video games as requested but he doubted they'd play that all day. In fact, Wolfram was sure that something else was bound to happen and video games would be the last thing on their minds by then. Boy! He couldn't wait!

He quickened his footsteps and struggled to contain his excitement. He could feel the black bag filled with games bouncing gently on his hip as he walked, his sneakers almost noiseless on the pavement as the house finally came in view. Hoping he wasn't sweating too much (he did feel flustered) he took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

_I'll probably pounce on him since the neighbors aren't around,_ he thought with a small smirk. _That would definitely surprise him and maybe I'll let him kiss me right here and now and we can start off that way and focus on games later._

He shifted restlessly, feeling the growing heat between his legs. Damn! He couldn't believe he was already getting horn…

A rattle of the doorknob and Wolfram, whose heartbeat had quickened at the sound of it, took a step forward as the door opened to reveal the smiling face of…

_Huh?_

"Oh hello, Wolfram!" came the enthusiastic greeting. "I didn't know you were coming today. What a…"

* * *

"…damn rip off," Yuuri muttered as he eyed the fake plastic card in his hand. "I can't believe I paid almost 1600 yen for this shit."

Murata, who wasn't paying much attention to his friend's woes over a baseball card, nodded and flipped another page of the book he was reading. "Uh huh."

"I mean I could have gone to Sadako-san's shop and gotten something much better!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to have to get my money back. I can't let him rip me off like this!"

"Right."

Yuuri chewed on his fries with a vengeance, still glaring at the card with the smiling face of Yasuhiro Nakamura of the Hanshin Tigers on it. It wasn't a bad card to get and the value was sure to go up in a few years since Yasuhiro was showing some promise but the card wasn't even the genuine article. It didn't have the official logo as he had originally thought he saw while in the store. He grumbled and slurped on his drink, wondering why he hadn't paid too much attention to it. He usually wasn't that absentminded but it was because of…

"Oh shit!" he cried out, glancing at his watch and bounding to his feet at the same time. "I completely forgot I was supposed to go to Wolfram's house this afternoon!"

Murata finally lifted his head to blink at his friend in confusion. "Oh yeah, you did say that earlier. Well, looks like you're running late…"

"I know that," Yuuri replied quickly as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Be a friend and pay for me, will you?"

"What? How come I have to keep paying your tab you damn cheap…!"

"I'll pay you back!" Yuuri yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the fast food restaurant and into the street. Blurting out an occasional 'excuse me!' or 'Sorry! Sorry!', he darted in and out of the crowd, his breath coming out in harsh gasps as he ran towards the train station. He had less than twenty minutes to spare and he knew how much Wolfram hated being kept waiting for anything. It was one of the few nuances of his boyfriend that Yuuri had picked up since they became an item. He couldn't help smiling, as he all but leapt down the flight of stairs leading to the platform, at what they had planned to do today. He was sure Wolfram had said that Conrad would be out of town with Gwendal for some seminar, so they would have the house all to themselves.

Now grinning with pleasure, while squeezing his way into the already filled train, he gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cool window pane to catch his breath. In all honesty, Wolfram was still an enigma to Yuuri. Although, they had both confessed their feelings for each other, there were times when Yuuri felt sure that Wolfram was either losing interest or just toying with him. So yes, they've been together for less than a month, but it still didn't stop those nagging feelings of insecurity. The smile faltered a bit as he swallowed tightly. Being late was just going to be another thing to get Wolfram angry, something Yuuri did his best to avoid as much as possible.

As the train came to a stop, Yuuri had to push his way out of the throng again before bolting up the stairs and out to the street at breakneck speed. Every now and then, he'd glance at his watch, wincing as he realized he had less than five minutes to get to Wolfram's house. Damn it! If only he hadn't gone to that shop. If only he hadn't been so obsessed with the need to get the card before it sold out, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

_Please don't be too mad at me, please don't be too mad at me, please don't be too mad at me,_ he thought over and over again as he finally skidded to a stop in front of the familiar home. Out of breath and sweating like a stuck-pig under the sun's punishing rays, Yuuri pressed the doorbell and got ready to concoct a lie that would seem feasible to a skeptic like Wolfram.

_I got lost. The train got stuck on the way here. I overslept. Murata made me go with him to this place and then I…_

However, all thoughts of lying disappeared from Yuuri's mind as he blinked at the sight of the person standing before him. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes just to be sure.

"Yuuri!" came the enthusiastic greeting. "What in the world are you doing here? You look out of breath. Why don't you come in and…"

* * *

"…have something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Thank you," Wolfram replied slowly, now perched on the edge of the couch as stiff as a statue, while listening to the other man moving about in the kitchen. _What the fuck is he doing here? I thought Yuuri said he had gone back to college! And besides…where the hell is Yuuri?_

"Here you go," Shouri said with a warm smile as he held out the cold bottle of soda which Wolfram accepted with a weak smile of his own. He took a sip of the drink and winced inwardly as Shouri made himself comfortable on the overstuffed sofa across him to turn on the TV.

_Wait…wait a minute…this isn't right. This isn't…I'm supposed to be here with Yuuri!_

"So how's training coming along?" Shouri asked as he flipped through channels, seemingly oblivious to his companion's discomfort.

Wolfram's jaw worked for a second. "Training…training's fine. Uuum…I was actually wondering if you knew where Yuu…?"

"You'll be playing on Opening Day, won't you? You must be excited about that."

"Ye…yes, I am. But I was wondering if you knew where…"

"You know, I would have pursued a career in baseball," Shouri continued. The channels on the screen moving faster and faster as he continued to seek for something to watch. It was beginning to grate on Wolfram's nerves. "But it just wasn't my thing after all."

_Like I give a fuck, _Wolfram thought angrily, now sure that Shouri was doing this on purpose. Yuuri had warned him about his older brother's sadistic nature. But he wasn't just angry at Shouri, there was still no sign of Yuuri and Wolfram was this close to being…

* * *

….utterly and completely confused as he walked after Conrad into the house.

"Sorry about the mess," Conrad was saying as he pointed towards the living room which was strewn with papers which looked like important documents. There was a game on the large screen TV and putting two and two together, Yuuri figured that Conrad was reviewing past Royals games for the seminar….which he was supposed to be attending this very minute…right?

"Uum…" he began, clearing his throat as he watched the ex-player rummaging through the fridge for something cool to drink. "I thought you were supposed to be at a seminar?" He clutched the strap of his bag tightly, eyeing the door to Wolfram's bedroom as if hoping the boy would pop out in a second.

"Oh that," Conrad replied, holding up two bottles of cold mineral waters for Yuuri. He smiled and shrugged lightly. "I'm leaving tomorrow not today. Unfortunately, I still have a lot of work to catch up with."

Yuuri felt his heart sink. "So you mean….you're going to be here all day?"

Conrad, who had been ready to place the bottle against his lips, eyed the boy warily, although slightly amused at the disappointment Yuuri was trying so hard to mask. "Shouldn't I be?"

"No, no!" Yuuri replied quickly, flushing at the insinuation. "No, I just meant that…well…it's not important."

Conrad hid a small smile as he drank and then pointed towards the documents. "Why don't you help me with my work then? We can wait for Wolfram while you do that, since I'm sure that's why you came here to begin with."

"But…"

"He's not home at the moment. He ran out of here before I could ask him where he was going to."

Yuuri shook his head, now terribly confused and slightly angry. "But we had agreed to meet here today. Isn't today Thursday?"

"Yes, it is," Conrad agreed. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and sat on the couch, a warm smile on his visage as he patted the space beside him. "Come sit and keep me company then until your boyfriend arrives, hmm?"

"I guess," he mumbled as he shuffled towards the older man. He eyed the clock against the wall and sighed inwardly. Geez. To think he had run all this way only to find out that Wolfram wasn't even home! Where the hell could he have gone and how long was he expected to wait?

_Damn it, Wolfram! Just when I thought we would have the entire day to ourselves, you just have to…_

* * *

_…breathe, Wolfram. Just breathe. It will be over soon._

He glanced at Shouri who was now laughing at some ridiculous comedy show on the television and for a moment, he was struck at how handsome the older boy looked when he did that.

_Eh? Handsome?_

Wolfram blinked hard and stared at the bottle in his hands. He squirmed in his seat and taking another deep breath, he decided to try this one more time.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where…"

"Have you watched this show before?" Shouri asked. There was no doubt about it now. Wolfram was definitely sure he had seen a mischievous glint in Shouri's eyes. The bastard WAS doing this on purpose!

"I want to know where Yuuri is!" he finally blurted out, surprised to find himself slightly breathless. His fingers were so tightly clenched around the bottle in his hand that he was sure it would snap it two.

"Ah, my little brother," came the amused reply. "Isn't it obvious that he isn't home?"

Wolfram counted inwardly to ten before taking another sip of his drink. Anything to stop himself from going into a tirade. "Do you know when he'll be back?" he finally asked tightly.

"No, not really. I do know he left with Murata though."

"Fuck."

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Ah, okay." Shouri finished his soda with a small but satisfied belch and rose to his feet. "Do you want to wait for him? He doesn't have a cell phone yet or I would have called him for you."

"It's…okay." No, it wasn't! If he got his hands on Yuuri, he was going to kill that two-timing loser! They had made plans for today and yet he had found the time to be with that eye-glass wearing freak…

"Oh! Is that Eternal Kingdom?"

Wolfram blinked at the sudden change in topic. "Wha…?"

"That," Shouri said, pointing at the game that was sticking out of Wolfram's bag. "That's the latest one, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…"

"I'd love to play it if you don't mind," Shouri said almost shyly, scratching the back of his head a bit self-consciously. "I do have a penchant for video games, so…"

Wolfram glanced at the clock and sighed inwardly. How long was he supposed to wait for Yuuri and with the look of longing in Shouri's eyes, there was no doubt he'd have to play the game with him for now. At least it would kill the time if nothing else.

"All right," he finally muttered as he fell to his knees before the video console and swung his bag off his shoulders. "Let's play but I get to…"

* * *

"…see who's not been performing well and either get them to put up a hundred percent performance or we trade them next year."

Yuuri listened in fascination, gaze fixed on the older man's handsome visage as he talked about the in and outs of baseball. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon while waiting for Wolfram to show up. He was learning a whole lot more than he had thought possible and as he asked questions, Conrad was willing to share as much as he could without giving too many secrets away.

They watched several taped games and Yuuri felt giddy with pleasure every time Conrad asked his opinion on a play or what could have been done better. They were so into their conversation that neither noticed the hours flying right by…

* * *

…as fingers flew over buttons, tongues stuck out of mouths, light sheens of sweat dotted their brows as they focused and concentrated on the moving images before them.

"Goddamn it!" Shouri cursed as Wolfram sent yet another ball of fire towards his fighter, successfully obliterating him. The younger boy was killing him! No, make that three deaths since they had begun playing this game.

Wolfram thumbed his nose and grinned. "Admit it. I'm too just too much."

"Best five out of seven," Shouri mumbled.

"This isn't the world series," Wolfram said with a smirk. "But fine, if you want to get your ass kicked that badly, let's do it again. I'll be…"

* * *

"…right back," Yuuri said as he rose to his feet and stretched aching muscles. "I have to call my brother to tell him I'm all right." He eyed the clock again, now aware of just how long he had been here and yet Wolfram hadn't shown up. He was beginning to get worried now. The pleasure he had felt while watching the games and listening to Conrad was beginning to wane. It was almost six in the evening! The day was almost through!

"You do that," Conrad replied with a small nod. He too was worried that Wolfram hadn't called yet. "I'll begin packing these papers up."

Yuuri nodded slowly and picked up the phone. He listened to the ringing tone for a while, wondering if Shouri had left the house or not. He didn't think his brother had gone out because…

* * *

"…I think your phone is ringing."

"Huh?"

"I said I think your phone is ringing!"

"Pause!" Shouri demanded as he rose to his feet. He picked up the device, an eye still trained on the game. "Shibuya residence."

"Hey, Shouri. It's me, Yuuri."

"Yuuri?" For a second the name didn't quite click, his mind still full of possible moves to use against Wolfram's character, but it sank in as Wolfram whipped his head around sharply at the sound of the name. "Yuuri. Where are you?"

"I'm in Wolfram's house," Yuuri began, glancing at Conrad who was on his hands and knees arranging papers. "I just called to tell you that…"

"What the hell are you doing in…?" Shouri started but before he could finish, Wolfram had snatched the phone from him and was barking into it.

"YUURI? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Wolfram?" came the shocked reply. "What…? Where….? What are you doing in my house?"

"Waiting for you! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"In my house? But I thought you told me to come over to YOUR house?"

"Why the hell would I say that? Who's that speaking behind you?"

"Conrad…"

"You were with Conrad?"

"Yes…"

"What were you doing…?"

"Wait a second! You're with Shouri! What the hell were you two doing?"

"Playing!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. He felt as if he had been sucker-punched and it was suddenly too hard to breathe. Images of Shouri and Wolfram 'playing' filled his poor frazzled mind. "Play…playing…?"

"…video games and you made me wait all this time when you can't even remember a stupid date!"

He gave an inward sigh of relief. Just video games. "Hey! Don't yell at me! You said we were going to meet at your house because Conrad was going to some seminar and we'd have the house all to ourselves!"

"No, you dumbass! You said, it would be better if we met at your house because Shouri would be in college and we could have the house all to ourselves, remember?"

As if cued, the two older brothers eyed their companions and small smirks came to their visages. Of course, both boys on the phone were oblivious to this sight. They were too busy accusing each other of cheating.

"Okay!" Yuuri finally said, slamming a hand upon the table. "We obviously had a miscommunication but standing here and arguing about it isn't going to help, is it? Why don't we just meet at the Arcade in say half an hour, okay?"

"Fine. And by the Arcade you mean the one by the large electronics building downtown?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm. "Yes, Wolfram, that one."

Wolfram smirked. "Just checking. In case someone decides to go to another location and then changes his mind and says he never said…"

"I'll see you at the arcade in half an hour!"

"Asshole," Wolfram muttered into the 'dead' phone, although he was doing his best not to smile in delight and relief. Finally, they'd have some time to themselves although it wouldn't be as intimate as he had thought it would be.

"Leaving?" Shouri asked as he watched Wolfram pack up his video games. "Aww, too bad. I was hoping we could play all night."

Wolfram shuddered at the thought but managed a smile towards the older boy, after all Shouri had kept him entertained for a while. "Perhaps next time," he said with a shrug, silently hoping it would never happen. He didn't hate Shouri or anything but there was something about Yuuri's brother that worried him. Maybe it was because he was finally beginning to notice just how good-looking the older boy really was or how well-built he was or how cute he looked when he smiled.

_Holy…! I've really got to leave now!_

"So eh…I'll see you around I guess," Wolfram mumbled as he rose to his feet hastily, shouldering his bag and hoping he could make his way to the front door without tripping over his own feet.

"You forgot something," Shouri said just as Wolfram placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Hmm? What did I forget…oh!"

His entire being flushed with heat as Shouri suddenly leaned close to him. His heart must have stopped as he found himself staring into amused dark eyes and down to the parted lips before him. For a second, Wolfram was sure the older boy was going to kiss him but he felt something being shoved into his bag and his breath caught.

"Your game," Shouri whispered into his ear before pulling away with small smile on his visage. "Have fun with my little brother. It was a pleasure seeing you today, Wolfram."

He couldn't trust himself to speak even if he tried and settling for a small nod, Wolfram fled the house as quickly as he could. He called himself a fool for allowing Shouri to get the best of him and as he eventually approached the Arcade he had somehow managed to convince himself that he had only reacted that way because Shouri reminded him of Yuuri and nothing more.

He grinned as he noticed the unmistakable silhouette of Yuuri standing in front of the building. And completely forgetting about Shouri's 'odd' behavior, Wolfram sneaked up to Yuuri from behind to cover his eyes, leaning close to ask in a husky whisper.

"Guess who?"

**TBC?**


	2. The Trouble With Boyfriends

**Title:** The Trouble with Boyfriends  
**Pairings:** Yuuri+Wolfram  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** AU, Language, humor, sap/fluff  
**Summary:** Being a boyfriend becomes a hassle for Yuuri and so he comes to a decision that might change things around...  
**Notes:** Part 2 of 'Jagged Diamonds' one-shot universe. Thanks for the comments/feedback on the first chapter! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Murata was having a perfectly good day. Ulrike, the temple priestess, had finally allowed him to ask one of the girls out for a date…of sorts, and he was looking forward to a weekend where he could pour on the charm and hopefully win Akiko's heart. No one could truly understand the sacrifices he had to make all in the attempt to regain his memories as the Great Sage. For crying out loud, spending countless hours in the presence of pretty women could take its toll on a young handsome devil like himself.

He snickered at his private joke and stuffed some more fries into his mouth, before allowing himself to come back to earth from his daydream. He stared at his morose-looking friend, whose chin rested on the table. His eyes were closed (as if asleep), shoulders slumped and an all but visible cloud of doom over his head. The boy hadn't even touched his food. Murata thought it was a terrible waste.

"What's the problem now, Shibuya?" he asked, slurping noisily on his milkshake. "You look like the world's about to end any minute."

For a moment, he thought he wasn't going to be answered, until long lashes opened slowly to reveal dark eyes that were full of weariness. "Huh?" came the groggy reply.

"Don't tell me you didn't get any sleep last night," Murata said, leaning forward with eyes sparkling with mischief. "So you and Wolfram have finally done it?"

Spots of color filled Yuuri's cheeks and he sat up quickly while shaking his head in denial. "That's not it…"

"Then what is it? I thought you'd be over the moon at having Wolfram for a boyfriend by now."

"Well…that's the problem," Yuuri muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes. His shoulders slumped again and he lowered his gaze. "I don't know if I can do this boyfriend thing anymore."

Murata, who had been ready to dig into his burger, gawked at this new piece of information. He knew that Yuuri and Wolfram had been 'together' for about two months now. He had assumed that Yuuri was satisfied in the relationship since it seemed like Wolfram definitely was.

"You want to break up with him?" he finally asked slowly, placing down his burger and watching Yuuri's features carefully.

Yuuri looked uncomfortable at the direct question and shifted restlessly on his seat. He fiddled with the saltshaker and did his best to look at anywhere but Murata's face. Perhaps knowing that his friend had been someone of high status in his previous life made the situation all the more difficult. How could he look Murata in the eye and tell him that it was his plan to do just that?

"I don't…I mean, I'm not saying that we shouldn't be friends anymore but I just don't think that being too intimate…"

"What does this intimacy consist of?" Murata asked warily. "You guys haven't done anything more than kissing…mmphff!"

"Don't talk so loud!" Yuuri hissed quickly, still having his hand over Murata's mouth. He darted a nervous glance around, hoping that no one else had caught that. He met the bemused and yet slightly irritated look in his friend's eyes and removed his hand, sinking back into his seat with a heavy sigh. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Murata asked, his voice now a little tight and almost cold. Yuuri shivered. "You can't just toy with his feelings you know. If you weren't interested in him that way, you should have said so from the beginning."

"How was I to know?" Yuuri replied, now feeling a bit angry himself. What did Murata know about anything anyway? He wasn't the one having to question his sexuality on a daily basis. It was true that he found himself attracted to Wolfram but he just wasn't ready for a committed relationship yet. He was only seventeen for crying out loud! There were lots of other relationships he could explore…mostly of the female persuasion and knowing that he was already tied down with Wolfram seemed like a boulder attached to his shoulders.

"I'm not saying I hate him," he added quickly, when all he received was a cool glance from Murata. "I'm just saying that maybe we should take some time apart…get to meet other people and stuff…"

"Hmph."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Some help you are." He rose to his feet and slammed the baseball hat over his head to hide his eyes from view. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later."

"Just don't jump into rash decisions, Shibuya," Murata said quietly. "I'd suggest thinking about this a bit more."

"Thanks, but I've given it more than enough thought," Yuuri replied with a wan smile. "I'll just have to find a way to tell him without hurting his feelings."

And both knew that it would be the most difficult part of all.

* * *

Conrad whistled in appreciation as he watched the ball take off for the heavens. He smiled warmly at his younger brother and tipped his hat in salutation, holding up a hand to accept the hi-five given to him.

"That was another good one, Wolfram," he said, watching the blond tip his head back to pour the bottle of cold water all over his hair and face. "Fifteen homeruns in the space of an hour, not too bad."

"Sixteen," Wolfram corrected with a smirk as he sat up and stretched out his arms. He could feel a dull cramp around his shoulders and had to stifle a yelp of surprise as he felt Conrad's strong hands upon them, massaging the aching muscles gently. He gave his older brother a small smile of gratitude. Come to think of it, the smiles were coming more often these days and both knew the reason why.

Wolfram struggled to hide the flush he felt creeping up his neck and coughed lightly. "Thanks for coming to practice with me today."

"It's no problem," Conrad said, fingers working towards Wolfram's neck. He listened to the low moan of pleasure his brother gave and knew he was doing a good job. "It's just a pity Yuuri couldn't come. What was his reason again?"

Wolfram's jaw tightened a little as he remembered the conversation he had with Yuuri earlier in the day.

* * *

_"I just thought it would be a good idea for us to practice together. Gwendal said it's okay for us to use the training pen at the stadium. So…wanna come?"_

"Uum…not today, Wolfram…"

"Why not? You promised we'd practice together today!"

"Don't raise your voice…I just can't make it today, that's all. I'll do it some other day, okay?"

"…is there something you're not telling me, Yuuri?"

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting as if you're hiding something. If you don't want to come with me, just say so."

"No, no! It's not that, I've just got lots of school work to catch up with and all…"

"Then let me come over and help you. We'll be done in no time…"

"Don't! I mean…it's cool. I can do it on my own. You just go practice and have fun, okay? I'll come with you next time, I promise."

"All right…I'll let it go for now. I…Iloveyou."

"…I know."

"….won't you say it back to me?"

"I…you know I do, so why do I have to say it?"

"But you always used to say it before. So why not now?"

"Quit nagging like a girl, Wolfram! Damn…I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Good bye, Yuuri."

_

* * *

_

Conrad must have felt the sudden change in his brother's mood for his hands slowed in their movement. "Is everything all right, Wolfram?"

Is everything all right? Even he had to wonder about that. The past few weeks had been 'odd' with Yuuri, to say the least. Whenever he called, the conversations were stilted and not very lively, despite Wolfram's attempts to draw Yuuri into them. Whenever he went to Yuuri's school to wait for him afterwards, so they could walk home together, he always got the news that Yuuri had already left. Yuuri refused to have a cell phone, for reasons beyond Wolfram's comprehension, so calling him when he wasn't home was out of the question. Perhaps the novelty of being in love had worn off for the Maou. That had to be the only logical explanation for why he was acting this coldly towards Wolfram.

"Conrad…" he began quietly, his gaze lowered to the grass beneath his feet. "Have you ever…fallen out of love with someone before? I mean…does it wear out? You just get tired of it all?"

"Hmm…well, I guess it does happen sometimes," came the soft reply as he gazed at the golden locks below him with a sad look in his eyes. He had the feeling that things might not be going so well in the relationship with Yuuri. "I think that couples…when they feel they've exhausted all possibilities, tend to break apart over time. They might still be good friends, just not…in love anymore."

"Ah…I see…"

Wolfram's shoulders seemed to slump and Conrad thought quickly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Wolfram. You've got to understand that all of this is a bit too sudden for Yuuri and maybe he just needs some time to really think about it…"

"Hello? It was sudden for me too!" Wolfram retorted. "You think I wanted to be in love with him?"

"Ah, perhaps not…"

"Shit. If I knew the idiot would be this weak-kneed, I would have found someone else a long time ago." He rose to his feet and turned to pin determined green eyes on his brother. "I'm going to let him know that he can't dump me first. If anyone's going to be dumping anyone, it's me! Damn bastard thought he could call me a girl too. I'll show him. Give me your cell phone, please. I've got a phone call to make."

* * *

Yuuri chewed, or perhaps gnawed would have been a better word, at the pencil, mind racing as he struggled to find the answer to the question before him. He hadn't been lying to Wolfram about having a lot of homework to catch up with. However, it was just another excuse he had thought up to avoid being with the blond today.

"Oh God," he groaned and lay his head on the table. His vision was blurred for a moment – thanks to staring at his math problem for almost five minutes straight – before it settled on the picture stuck to one of his folders. It was a small sticker photo of he and Wolfram taken in a photo booth a month ago. They had laughed and made the most ridiculous faces then and on this particular shot, Wolfram was kissing him on cheek and Yuuri could see how flushed and yet happy he looked at the surprise act. It had turned out to be his favorite, hence its position on his desk, where he could look at it anytime he wanted to.

He wondered if he was being fair to Wolfram by acting this way. He hadn't even given the other guy a chance to hear his reason for being like this and he was pushing Wolfram away with each passing day. He peeled off the photo and drew it closer to him, a trembling finger caressing the blond's features gently. He could still smell the sweet almost honey-like scent that seemed to follow Wolfram around. He could still feel the sensation of those full lips he had kissed several times before against his skin and he flushed, his stomach lurching into a nervous flip flop at the memory of their last real 'make-out'.

It was after they had seen an action movie and Yuuri had bought some ice cream for Wolfram afterwards. A smile came to his face as he remembered how Wolfram had tried to…well…wolf down the sweet treat and had ended up having some all around his mouth. Knowing it was definitely not the Maou in control that time, Yuuri had leaned forward to lick it all away – gently, teasingly, his lips had danced around his partner's until Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. Needless to say, the kiss had been hot enough to melt the ice creams right off their cones and if it wasn't for a cop stopping them at the time, goodness knows that hands would have been in pants within…

"Yuu-chan?"

A loud knock on the door jerked him from his naughty thoughts and he sat up quickly, pulling his oversized t-shirt over his now bulging erection. "Mom?"

"Phone call from Wolf-chan!" She grinned and thrust the cordless phone at him which he accepted with a weak smile. Oh, crap. Now what?

Waiting until his mother was gone, he took a deep breath and began as normally as he could. "Hello? Wolf…?"

"Just to let you know, Yuuri, I've decided to break up with you."

The world spun for a moment and Yuuri had to sit down or he was sure he'd fall to the floor in disbelief. "Wh…what?"

"You heard me, you chicken! It's over!"

"But…but why? If you're still upset over me calling you a girl…"

"Among other things. It's clear you were never the one for me."

"Wolfram? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Shibuya Yuuri. From today onward, don't bother calling me or asking about me because I won't be here, got it? To me, you're as good as dead. Oh crap…I'll have to see you during training…but all the same, do not speak to me, understood?"

The world was definitely spinning out of control. "Wait…wait a minute…Wolfram you can't break up with me…I haven't…!"

"Good bye Yuuri, and I mean it this time."

"Wolfram! Wait!"

But the monotonous sound of the dial tone was his only companion. "Goddamn it!" he flung the phone away in frustration and without thinking twice about his decision, he reached for his jacket and all but ran out of the house.

"Where're you going to Yuu-chan?" Jennifer asked in bewilderment. "It's raining and you'll catch a cold! Aww…and I was going to serve my curried rice tonight too."

_Break up with me? Break up with me? What the hell is he talking about? He can't do that! He just can't!_

_Oh? And you can?_ Came the mocking voice within him as he ran through the pouring rain towards the train station. _You were planning to break up with him, weren't you? Hurts to think that you got dumped first, right? Now, you're getting a taste of your own medicine, Shibuya._

And what a bitter taste it was. He stopped running and slumped weakly against a lamp post, ignoring his drenched clothes and the cold that was beginning to seep into his body…into his heart. He moaned and fell to his haunches, covering his face and hoping he could imagine the events of the evening hadn't taken place. Yes, he'd go back to his house, give Wolfram a call and straighten things out with him. It wasn't too late.

However,

"I'm sorry, Yuuri but Wolfram can't come to the phone right now. I'll give him a message if you'd like."

"No, you don't understand, Conrad. I _have_ to speak to him! He…he…" He slammed a fist against the glass pane of the phone booth in frustration. "Please just put him on the phone."

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

It seemed like eternity went by and Yuuri was almost at his wits end when Conrad returned. "Sorry, Yuuri. He's being stubborn as usual. Is there a message you'd like me to…"

"Yes, there is. Tell him, he's not breaking up with me, alright? Tell him it's not over between us!"

"But…you've been avoiding him, haven't you? What's he supposed to think, Yuuri?"

"I…" He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the cool pane, staring blindly at the streaks of rain that coated his haven for now. "I made a mistake…I just…just let him give me a chance to apologize, that's all. I was just confused and I wanted some time to think and…"

"Pushing him away wasn't the answer," Conrad replied quietly. "Talk to him. I know Wolfram can be pushy but you're the first person he's really cared for and although he doesn't show it, he's always worried about making you happy. To think you didn't want him anymore…he took it a bit hard. So you're going to have to do something pretty drastic to get his attention again."

"Something…drastic…"

Conrad chuckled. "Good luck." And hung up the phone, leaving Yuuri lost in his thoughts.

* * *

By Monday morning, Wolfram was beginning to think that his plan was going a bit too well. He hadn't heard from Yuuri all weekend. Of course he told himself that he had expected it from the wimp after all, but it still didn't lessen the hurt. To think that Yuuri would only call him once and then forget all about him…damn him!

He stared morosely at the sticker photo of him and Yuuri on the inner cover of his binder, fingers reaching out to caress the picture gently. It was the picture where Yuuri had kissed his cheek, in 'retaliation' at Wolfram's earlier surprise 'attack'. He could still remember how they laughed and how much fun they had on that day and how Yuuri had said…

"OY! WOLFRAM!"

He sat up straight in his chair, eyes widening in confusion as the loud voice filtered through the window again. He was sure he had been imagining it, but he noticed that several classmates were beginning to look outside as well.

"WOLFRAM!" came the undeniable voice again. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT, WOLFRAM!"

_That…that…idiot!_

He tried to slide down his chair, perhaps wishing he could be invisible but a classmate nudged him with a laugh. "Looks like someone wants you, von Bielefeld."

"Oy!" Someone else said, "Looks like security's about to cater him off." By now, all of his classmates were at the window and Wolfram couldn't ignore it any longer.

"WOLFRAM! OUCH! DON'T DRAG ME SO ROUGHLY! WOLFRAAM! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME! HEY! STOP IT!"

Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat and a sudden rush of blood to his head. He rose to his feet quickly and shoved the students out of the way, a smile coming to his lips as he watched his partner being dragged away by two security officers.

"WOLFRAAAM!" Yuuri bellowed again. They were almost to the gates now and knowing this would be the only opportunity he'd have, Wolfram finally opened his mouth to give his response.

* * *

Yuuri suffered the curious and amused glances that came his way, but stubbornly he refused to budge from his perch outside the Private School's gate. He knew they were all whispering and talking about him, but he didn't care. He would wait until…

"Just what the hell's wrong with you?"

He looked up as the shadow fell over him, a warm smile coming to his face as he rose to his feet. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Idi…you moron." Wolfram snorted in mock derision and turned away, his footsteps quickening as he tried not to show his flushed features. "I can't believe you did that today."

"I can't believe you called me a wimp in front of everyone."

"Well, what did you want me to say? You can't just come barging into my school like that."

"I had to do something drastic."

"What?"

"Conrad said I had to something drastic and that was all I could come up with."

Wolfram stopped and stared at his sheepish-looking companion with mixtures of disbelief, amusement and warmth. "And coming to my school to scream like a deranged man was the plan, huh?" He shook his head and began to walk away again, when he was stopped by Yuuri's firm hand upon his wrist.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice a bit breathless as he stared into the darkened look in Yuuri's eyes.

"I really meant what I said back there," Yuuri replied thickly, raising Wolfram's hand slowly to place a tender kiss upon it. He seemed to ignore the fact that they were still in public or that even more curious glances were coming their way. Just looking into Wolfram's reddened face was more than enough for him. "I'll try to be a better boyfriend. I promise."

He smiled, a beautiful motion of lips that took Wolfram's breath away. He couldn't even trust himself to speak for fear he'd sound like a stuttering fool. Thankfully, it seemed as if he wouldn't have to because…

"Well now! Isn't this a cozy scene?" Murata threw his arms around the two boys' shoulders and grinned happily at them.

"Murata! Where did you come from?" Yuuri asked, now flustered at being caught in a rather intimate moment.

"What is he? Your shadow?" Wolfram growled, trying to shake off Murata's arm.

"No, no, not his shadow," came the amiable reply. "Just a caring friend. Now then, curious and inquisitive minds want to know. When do you boys finally get to go all the way, hmm?"

"MURATA!" came the twin cries of embarrassment, as Murata danced away from the glares he received, ducking neatly from getting clobbered by Wolfram's book bag.

"Your friend is impossible," Wolfram muttered.

"Yeah…he's all right. A bit on the perverted side but…"

They looked at each other – a brief but heated exchange as Murata's teasing words seemed to hang between them like an invisible thread – and turned away quickly when the enormity of the situation sank in.

"I…I had better get going," Wolfram sputtered, reaching for his bag, now unable to meet Yuuri's eyes anymore. "I'll see you later."

"Aa…o…okay…"

Yuuri remained rooted to the spot as he watched Wolfram run across the street. His heartbeat was a wild staccato in his chest, and his stomach was now filled with a million butterflies. He gripped the strap of his school bag tightly and tried to gather moisture in his mouth, knowing now that it was only a matter of time.

_Someday Wolfram,_ he vowed silently. _Someday, I'll really have to make you mine._


	3. A Night of Memories

**Title:** A Night of Memories  
**Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram  
**Rating:** NC-17 (M)  
**Warnings:** AU, Language, humor, sap/fluff, lemon  
**Summary:** After much hesitation and worries, Yuuri finally makes the first move.  
**Notes:** Part 3 of the 'Jagged Diamonds' universe.

* * *

His held his breath as the heavy footsteps came up the stairs, sat up quickly and tiptoed to the door as he heard the unmistakable click of his older brother's door being opened. He poked his head out slowly and was just in time to see Shouri disappear into his bedroom.

_All right, Yuuri. It's now or never._

He took a step outside, only to run back into his bedroom with hands slapped over his heated cheeks. Just what in the world was he thinking? How could he possibly walk up to Shouri and ask him about something so embarrassing? What did he plan to say exactly?

_'Oh, eh…I just wanted to know if you could tell me about the rudiments of sex, Shouri-niichan. I've always been curious especially when it comes to guys, so help a brother out, will you?'_

Yeah, right. Not only would Shouri think he was mad, Yuuri was sure his sometimes sadistic older brother would have a field day teasing him about it mercilessly.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he muttered to himself as he sank to the floor in discouragement. There was no way he was going to ask Shouri. Asking his parents was completely out of the question and although talking to Murata had crossed his mind earlier in the day, Yuuri had quickly scratched that out as well. There was simply no way he could tell his best friend about this. Murata would laugh himself to death, come back from the dead and _continue_ to laugh in his face. That, Yuuri could do without.

"And besides, I'll bet he hasn't done it either," Yuuri said out loud, feeling a bit better that he wasn't the only virgin left in the city. He was sure Murata wasn't going to get any anytime soon, so there was still hope for a guy like him. Only problem was…

"I'm planning to do this with a guy," he said with a sigh, while plucking the hem of his pajamas bottom – a nervous habit he was beginning to cultivate unconsciously. Speaking of the guy he planned to have this with, he wondered if Wolfram was having a goodnight's rest. He would bet the blond was currently snoozing away in his bed with no care for the war that was currently raging in this partner's head.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Wolfram?" Conrad asked with concern as he stuck his head into his brother's bedroom. "You're not coming down with a cold, are you?"

Wolfram shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on his homework. "I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me somewhere."

"In that case, you'd be sneezing all the time," Conrad began jovially and promptly fell silent at the glare he received. Realizing he wasn't needed (or his jokes for that matter), he coughed and let himself out as quietly as he had arrived.

Wolfram waited for the click of his door being shut before flopping on the desk with a groan. Just what was wrong with him? Ever since the day that stupid Ken Murata had brought up the topic of 'making-out' with Yuuri, it's been stuck in his mind like a broken record. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, knowing that such illicit thoughts hadn't just crossed his mind. In fact, hadn't he had them when those other spirits within them had been active?

He got off the bed and flopped on it, an arm over his eyes as he tried to make himself think of anything but that. However, they just wouldn't stop. They had almost done it in the hospital room, but the end results had been a bit embarrassing. Neither of them had been able to hold on for too long and had come too fast. It had been a messy, humiliating affair that Wolfram didn't want to repeat.

_Liar,_ a tiny voice inside of him cried out causing him to blush darkly. _You know you want to do so much more than just necking and stealing kisses here and there._

"Shut up," he whispered fiercely into the pillow. Was it the soldier talking within him? Or some newly created perverted mind of his?

_It's okay to admit the truth, Wolfram,_ that persistent voice continued mercilessly. _Just admit that you want him in that way…_

"But I'm not ready!" he admitted harshly. "I mean, yes, I do think about it but…but…I'll be too nervous to do a thing and I'll be…"

_Then don't you think you should be practicing…_

"Practice? How the hell do I practice making out with myself…and I don't mean the masturbation thing either."

_Then why don't you ask Conrad?_

"Conrad?" He promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, his face now as red as a tomato. There was no way in hell he was going to ask his older brother about something like this. He was sure that Conrad had lots of experience in matters like these, but the very idea of walking up him and asking about –

"Never," he said stubbornly, curling in a fetal position and shutting his eyes tightly. He would figure this out on his own eventually. I mean, how hard could it be to walk into a bookstore or a video store to learn about sex…with guys?

Only problem was, he'd have to find a good porn shop around the city where no one would recognize him.

How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

He ended up sleeping by the door after all and woke up with a killer neck ache and a disgruntled disposition. He mumbled his greetings to his parents as he wolfed down breakfast. All too soon, he was wobbling down the street on his bicycle, yawning and wishing he could be on his soft, comfy…

"Morning, grumpy!" came the jovial greeting that was followed by a slap on his shoulders, which all but toppled him to the ground.

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled in agitation, straightening out his bike and hoping he hadn't broken a chain. Murata was going to have to pay if that happened. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are looking at a new man, my friend," the bespectacled boy said with a grin wide enough to split his face in two.

"Sure, sure, you're always a new man every day," Yuuri sulked, still trying to adjust his bike.

"No, no, you don't understand. I'm a new man. M-A-N. _Man._" A gleam went off the glasses and Yuuri blinked as his words finally sunk in.

"No way!"

"Way." Murata smirked and wiped his glasses with deliberate slowness before slipping them back on. "And I even have a souvenir to prove it." He reached into his school bag, and leaning closer to Yuuri, showed him the small notepad to a Love Hotel which had some scribbling on it and a lipstick mark beside it.

"Her name was Asuko…"

"The temple maiden?" Yuuri screeched only to have a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shsssh! Not the temple maiden!" Murata hissed sharply. "Asuko is a friend of Hanamura…the temple maiden. Anyway, we got introduced on that date I told you about last week and somehow, she took a fancy to me – can't imagine why not – and one thing led to another and-"

"You're lying," Yuuri interrupted with a frown, although his mind was racing as he began to walk towards class with Murata hot on his heels. There was no way Murata could have made out with someone before him. Was he the only virgin left in the city now?

"I'm not," Murata defended with a wave of his hands. He placed them on Yuuri's shoulders forcing his friend to stop. "Look at me, Shibuya. Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"Then why are you telling me about it?"

"Because it's a conquest! Con-quest. I have a right to brag about it. You would too…well…when you eventually get around to it."

"Get lost," Yuuri grumbled over Murata's laughter. He shrugged off his friend's hands and stalked into class with a feeling of gloom over his head. He didn't know if Murata was still pulling his leg or not, but what Yuuri did know was that he was feeling incredibly jealous of his friend's good fortune. Why couldn't things be that easy for him?

The troubling thoughts remained with him as the rode back home after school. Murata, who was now a part of the Student Council, had some meetings to deal with, and Yuuri was very grateful to have some time to think over what he planned to do.

Should he call Wolfram and invite him over for to his house or to a love hotel? Good grief! Would Wolfram even want to go to a hotel for something like that? Yuuri was sure he'd either get punched or strangled or choked or…

"Shibuya?"

Yuuri screeched to a halt at the familiar voice and turned around quickly with a smile on his face. Sure enough the blond baseball player was standing in front of a coffee shop, waving at him frantically from across the street. Another familiar figure walked out to stand beside him and Yuuri's smile widened as he recognized Yoichiro. What were those two doing here?

"Hi guys!" he greeted, allowing his hand to be pumped enthusiastically.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yuuri after all this time," Keiichi greeted with a laugh, playfully ruffling Yuuri's hair. "Want to join us for a quick bite? Yoichiro's buying."

The dark-haired boy looked surprised at the sudden turn of events and glared at his companion. He shook his head before turning to an amused Yuuri. "Sure. My treat. Come on in. I've got a table for us and from the look of things, you seem to have a lot on your mind."

"That obvious, huh?" Yuuri muttered in embarrassment as he allowed himself to be led into the relatively quiet café.

"Your face is an open book, Yuuri," Keiichi said with a wink. "It's always a pleasure to read. So why don't you tell big brothers Keiichi and Yoichiro about your problems, hmm? I'm sure we'll be more than happy to help."

Yuuri looked into the curious pairs of eyes trained at him and knew that he had finally found the people to help him with his dilemma. Taking a deep breath and reaching for the salt-shaker (he had to keep his hands busy or he'd be twiddling them constantly), he began to talk.

* * *

Wolfram felt ridiculous. The black wig and sunglasses he wore made him look like a stalker or worse. It was itchy and quite uncomfortable. He stared at the waiting street before him and swallowed tightly, wishing he could jump back into the bus that had dropped him off here. Although it was still early in the evening, many of the buildings had their neon lights flashing – 'Love Hotel' seemed to be the predominant signs here. In between them were shops that sold items that were most likely to either get you in the mood for a good time or probably kill you (this in reference to the BDSM shop he walked past.) Wolfram had never seen so many chains, whips and leather products in his life. Did people actually like being in pain while having sex? He shuddered and wondered if Yuuri was into pain. Oh God.

"Hello, handsome," someone crooned next to him and Wolfram almost gave a yelp of surprise as the overly made-up face smiled at him. "Wanna taste of me?"

"Eh…no…no thanks," the boy replied quickly as quickened his steps.

"How about me, beautiful?" Another one cried out, causing Wolfram to stumble backwards and the face cap he had placed on his head, to fall to the ground.

"No, it's my turn," a girl, who didn't look any older than eighteen screeched as she shoved the older woman away. "You took my customer last night. It's my turn now!"

"Bitch! It's mine! You had that businessman the other day and it's my turn!"

Slinking away from the scene, Wolfram turned and began to run away blindly. He felt something hot burning within his eyes and he realized he was this close to breaking down in tears. What in the world had made him come here? Was he so desperate to please Yuuri that he had lowered himself to come to such a place?

_I don't care anymore. I don't care! I don't care! I don't care if he wants to make out with me or not!_

And as he ran past the bright lights, the couples holding hands or openly making out on the street, the cat calls to him, and the invitation to sin and decadence, Wolfram knew he had never felt any lonelier in his life.

* * *

_"It's all about setting the mood."_

"And being prepared. You can never be too careful."

"Yeah, I always carry a condom and lube around just in case."

Yuuri flushed darkly at the memory of Keiichi and Yoichiro's words as he rode back home. In his pocket, the two men had slipped said items into his pocket and they seemed to be burning a hole in there. Every now and then, he'd stop to touch it, as if making sure he hadn't dreamed up the whole thing. But sure enough, Keiichi had been kind enough to lend him two packs of blue-foil covered condoms (raspberry flavored of all things) and a small tube of lubricant that looked innocuous.

"You'll both know when it's the right time," Yoichiro had said with a warm smile. "You don't have to rush it, you know."

"That's right," Yuuri whispered as his trip took him around the public baseball park that was closed at this hour. "I'll know when the time is right…"

The words died on his lips as he noticed the lone figure batting in the middle of the park. He brought his bicycle to a stop, almost falling off it as he ran to the wired fence. There was no mistaking that stance and the shock of blond hair that belonged to the one he loved. He wasn't surprised to find his heartbeat quickening or the nervous flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It almost always happened whenever he saw Wolfram.

Grinning with pleasure, he climbed the fence and leapt over it, jogging down the bleachers to get to the baseball diamond.

"Oy, Wolfram!" he hailed in greeting, only to duck as a ball came flying towards him. "What the…?"

"Pitch!" came the single command. Another ball was sent and this time, Yuuri caught it with a wince, feeling his palms burn with the force of the throw. As usual, Wolfram always had interesting ways of greeting him.

He walked to the mound, peeling off his school jacket and tossing it to the ground. It was then that he noticed the dark hair-like thing and sunglasses amongst Wolfram's belongings. "What's all that?" he asked. "And how come you're here. They don't allow…"

"I can use this park whenever I want," Wolfram replied with a shrug. He gave the wig and sunglasses a quick glance and turned away. "Just pitch already."

"O…Okay…" Yuuri nodded and did a few arms stretches, now realizing that there was something bothering Wolfram. Wondering what it could be, while wishing he could run up to the blond and give him a hug or words of reassurance, he threw the ball and almost got clobbered by the return. That did it!

"Just what's wrong with you anyway?" he asked with a scowl, dusting off the dirt from his pants. He had to dive to the ground to escape being socked in the head with the baseball.

"It's not my fault you're a lousy pitcher," Wolfram replied. "Pitch!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Then get out of here then," came the angry retort. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Because I saw my boyfriend standing in the middle of a baseball field this late at night and I have a right to know why he's being such an asshole to me!"

"Hmph. Don't pretend like you're the caring one now," Wolfram said, rolling his eyes and dropping the bat to the ground. "Anyway, help me with the balls. I need to get home now."

"God, you're such a pain in the ass," Yuuri muttered as he did as he was told. Wolfram, who heard him, waited for an opportunity and once Yuuri's back was turned, he dove for his legs to topple him to the soft grass.

"Wolf…argh!" He found himself lying face down on the grass with Wolfram straddling his back and holding his arms prisoner.

"You want to say that again?" Wolfram threatened in a husky whisper close to Yuuri's ear. He smiled at the reluctant shiver that ran through Yuuri's body, thankful that his flushed face couldn't be seen. Sitting this way was rather…provocative in its own right.

"Uncle! I cry uncle so let me go!"

"Wimp," Wolfram smirked. "I knew you were too weak to..." He faltered as he finally noticed the items sticking out of Yuuri's pockets. Frowning lightly, he reached for them—

"No! Don't!" Yuuri cried out in dismay.

-and could only gawk in disbelief at the sight of the condoms and lube.

"I told you to give them to me," Yuuri said with a grunt as he shoved an unresisting Wolfram off his back to grab the items. He tucked them back into his pants, now unable to look at the blond. His cheeks burned and if he had stolen a peek at Wolfram, he would have noticed the very same expression on his face. An eternity seemed to go by as the tension between them grew thick. Neither boy wanted to say the wrong thing in case…

"I'll pick up the rest of the balls," Wolfram said quickly and stumbled to his feet, needing to get away from the heat that was beginning to flow between them.

Finally, "I want to," Yuuri said in a voice that was low and yet loud enough for Wolfram to hear. "I want to…to do this with you, Wolfram."

He lifted his gaze slowly to meet the blond's stricken one, hoping his sincerity was evident in his eyes. "Wolfram I…"

"No!" Wolfram shook his head rapidly and began to drag the basket of balls towards the locker room. No. No. No. He wasn't ready. He just wasn't. And why was Yuuri looking more and more like that blasted Maou everyday? When he had looked at Wolfram a moment ago, it felt as if the very air was being sucked out from around him. His chest hurt. Hurt with the knowledge that he wanted Yuuri as well and was still afraid to screw things up.

"Wolfram!"

He stopped at the deep resonance of that voice, his body shivering at the implications. Yes, that's right. The Maou and Yuuri were one and the same person after all. He turned around slowly to face Yuuri, his heart beating faster than ever before. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Conrad isn't home tonight. We can go to my place."

He turned away again. The gauntlet had been thrown, and God help him but it was now time for Yuuri to take up the challenge. If he wanted to.

* * *

The trip to Wolfram's house was a quiet one. Neither boy said much as Yuuri pushed his bicycle and Wolfram followed silently beside him – a death grip on the strap of his bag. He had refused to answer Yuuri's questions about the wig, too embarrassed to tell him about his failed visit to the raunchy area of town.

Every now and then, he'd steal a peek at Yuuri's back, noticing the subtle changes that were taking place in him. Yuuri was growing taller, his hair now much longer. Whether it was from the baseball practices, or some other sporting activity he had taken up, those shoulders were getting a bit broader as well. Wolfram had seen Yuuri shirtless before and yet he found himself trembling at the thought of seeing him completely naked.

_To touch him again…_

He made a small sound that was like a whimper, causing Yuuri to look at him in concern. "Are you okay, Wolfram?" he asked quietly. "We don't have to…"

"Just shut up and walk," came the mumbled reply as he brushed past Yuuri to take the lead.

"Gee, sorry to show my concern," Yuuri grumbled, now wondering if there was going to be any mood set at all tonight. Wolfram wasn't making things easy, but then again, had he expected the boy to jump into his arms in delight at the prospect of having sex with him? He stared after Wolfram, with unbeknownst hunger, watching the subtle sway of those lean hips as he walked. Wolfram had grown a few more inches since the time they met and his gold locks curved around his handsome features like it was meant to be. He had seen Wolfram shirtless a few times and yet the thought of seeing him completely naked…

_Dear God._

"Stop spacing out and walk faster, wimp!"

Yuuri groaned and pushed his bicycle in an effort to catch up. Yeah, things were definitely not going to be easy tonight. Wolfram was an expert at killing moods effectively. At this rate, Yuuri thought he would be lucky if he could get past a kiss.

* * *

"Where did he go to?"

"Yozak is in town," came the cryptic reply and that was enough to have Yuuri nodding in understanding. He dropped his school bag and eyed his dirty uniform with a wince. He would have to –

"Let's take a bath."

"WHAT?" he screeched, his heart slamming hard within his chest and a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his brow. Geez. For all his denial, Wolfram was quick to make the first move. He hadn't expected –

"Idiot," Wolfram said with a shake of his head. "We're both dirty, right? We've got to clean up first. I'll wash your back and you wash mine."

End of story.

Yuuri was still gawking after the blond, wondering if this sudden turn of events –

"Move it!" came the yell.

"Ye…yes!" No questions asked. He grinned and began to kick off his clothes from the living room, leaving a trail of socks, pants and t-shirt en route to the bathroom. He had only a moment to register that Wolfram was already naked and had to stop himself from staring too long at the naked butt that faced him.

_Shit! I forgot the lube! Oh wait…did you plan to pounce on him in the bathroom, Yuuri? Nice going! Not only will you two end up slipping and breaking a leg or two, you're bound to –_

"What are you thinking about?" Wolfram asked as he pulled a stool to begin scrubbing himself. He was proud of himself so far. He had given himself a good pep talk on the way here and had decided that acting natural would help to ease the tension between them. God knows he'd rather eat hot coals than tell Yuuri that his heartbeat was doing the tango at the moment. It was taking a lot of self-control not to show he was trembling…badly.

"No…nothing," Yuuri stuttered, and turned away to begin scrubbing as well.

"My back is ready," Wolfram said after a while and Yuuri – who's mind was already well into the gutter –flushed and stole a peek at the tantalizing view of Wolfram's ass…

"MY BACK!" Wolfram yelled, chucking the sponge at Yuuri's face. "Not my butt, you pervert!"

"You should have explained it better!" Yuuri defended himself quickly, picking up the sponge to crawl towards Wolfram.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to say 'take me, now, Yuuri! My ass is all yours!'?"

They looked at each other and just like that, the giggles started. Hey, this isn't so bad, Yuuri thought as he began to wash Wolfram's back, still laughing softly. We're at least having fun.

He moved the soapy sponge across the pale skin, smiling as Wolfram lowered his head to give him better access to his neck.

_Wow, his skin is so smooth, firm and yet soft. Perfect._

He poured some water to rinse away the soap suds, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at what he was about to do. Praying that Wolfram wouldn't punch him for being so daring, he leaned closer until his lips were barely inches from the broad back.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Wolfram whispered and promptly sucked in a harsh breath as he felt Yuuri's tongue in a feather-like dance across his flesh. He arched into the touch, body trembling as Yuuri's tongue became bolder still. His hands fisted tightly, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt the graze of Yuuri's teeth moving lower, lower still until they came to the small of his back.

"No," he gasped weakly. It was a very sensitive spot for him and Yuuri was quick to take note of that as Wolfram jerked a little at the tender kiss he placed at the tailbone. He smiled at the reaction and did it again, relishing in the tiny whimpers Wolfram was now giving with each deliberate kiss to that area.

He moved his hands across Wolfram's waist and towards the (not surprising) semi-erect penis that was almost straining against his torso. Moving his lips upwards again, this time to focus on Wolfram's arched neck, Yuuri's fingertips brushed against the swollen tip of Wolfram's cock, their combined sighs of pleasure loud in the silent bathroom.

"Yuu…Yuuri," Wolfram gasped and then cried out as he felt the roaming finger tease the entrance to his anus from behind. _No. No! He wasn't…not like…_

"Aaah!" His head fell forward as Yuuri's strokes on his penis became much firmer and in control. He placed a trembling hand on Yuuri's wrist to try to stop him – anything to gain control of his whirling senses again. The pleasure was too much. It was steadily building with each caress of his sensitive organ and Yuuri's fingers near his tight opening wasn't helping much. He was going to die from sensory overload. He just knew it.

"I'm going to co…come," he panted, knowing it was inevitable. He desperately wanted to hold it in for as long as he could. He wanted to make this last for as long as he could and yet –

_I can't hold it…I have to…I have to…!_

His toes curled on the cool tiles and the heat – no, a fire – that roared through him had him crying out in completion as he finally exploded into his lover's teasing hands. His entire body shook from the force of his orgasm and he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Yuuri's strong arms holding him steady. The world swam in and out of focus for a while. He wanted to talk. To say something. To apologize for coming too quickly, but when he felt the warm lips pressed against his, all thoughts faded into oblivion as he opened his mouth to accept Yuuri.

The kiss was slow at first, a tentative meeting of lips and tongues, but as Yuuri felt Wolfram's arms tighten around his neck to deepen the kiss, he knew he was lost.

"Bed…bedroom," he managed to gasp, staring into Wolfram's flushed face and swollen lips with a hunger that almost scared him.

"Soap…" Wolfram panted. "Wash…"

"Right." Yuuri released himself reluctantly to pour the warm bucket of water over himself. It didn't do much to quell his raging hard on and hardly thinking of drying himself, he tugged Wolfram to his feet to lead him towards his bedroom.

"Ouch!" Wolfram cried out as he was tossed to the bed. "Don't…at least dry yourself, you moron!" And yet, he couldn't stop the bubbling laughter within him as he stared into Yuuri's flushed and wet face. His hair lay in damp ringlets upon his scalp and face as he leaned over Wolfram, those dark eyes, narrowed and intense as they eyed its prize.

"My bed is going to be soaking wet," Wolfram added with a mumble, lowering his lashes at the intensity of that look. When he felt the hand placed beneath his chin, he was forced to meet that gaze again and this time, he was sure that the Maou was in control – or at least he was giving Yuuri the confidence he needed at this time.

"I love you," came the sudden words, said so quietly and sincerely that Wolfram felt that ridiculous sting behind his eyes.

"Idiot," he muttered harshly, trying to look away. But his heart soared as he felt those sure lips on his again. He responded with everything he had, willing to show Yuuri that he wasn't going to let him down tonight. He had to please Yuuri too.

In a sudden move, he twisted them around so that he straddled the surprised boy. "Wolfr…?"

"Shssh. My turn now," Wolfram said with a small smile as his lips began a journey down Yuuri's body. He licked the hollow within his neck, resting his tongue gently to feel the quickening pulse of his lover's heartbeat. Yuuri shivered at the sensation, writhing gently on the sheet as Wolfram moved even lower to pay attention to the dusky nipples that were tight with desire. He sucked and grazed them lightly, listening to Yuuri's gasps of delight as the sensitive nubs were played with. Wolfram really had no idea what would make his lover feel good and was on a trial and error basis here. If Yuuri winced in pain, he would stop. However, it looked like he was doing a good job so far. Grinning with confidence now, he moved his tongue even lower, licking away the moisture from the water as he teased the bellybutton that was almost non-existent.

As he approached the swollen organ nestling against Yuuri's stomach, Wolfram swallowed tightly, knowing that he wanted to do a whole lot more than just touch it. Should he…could he…?

He raised his questioning gaze to meet Yuuri's heated ones, smiling at the small nod he received. He held the throbbing flesh, amazed at how big it was.

_Okay, you can do this, Wolfram. Just…just…just…_

"…don't bite me," Yuuri pleaded softly, earning him a scowl in return. He fell back to the pillows and fought back a scream of pleasure as he felt his entire cock being engulfed in Wolfram's mouth. Dear God! Where and when did Wolfram learn how to do that? The warmth and suction on his cock was enough to drive him mad. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought it would feel this good. He thrust his hips in rhythm with Wolfram's motions, daring to peek at the way his lover's head moved up and down. Damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing he had seen in a while.

And then he felt it. The dull but impending coil of fire in the pit of his stomach. He felt the rush of blood to his head and arched off the bed, hands fisting into the sheets to control himself.

"No…" he pleaded, trying to shake Wolfram off him. "Don't…don't make me come now," he gasped. But it was a futile attempt for a sudden thrust of Wolfram's fingers into his unprepared opening had him yelping out in surprise and coming so hard that Wolfram had to release him quickly with a cough.

"Sor…sorry," he panted, sitting up with his features flushed in humiliation. "I didn't mean to…"

"…try to choke me to death?" Wolfram finished, licking his lips to capture the escaping trail of semen. "Hmm…not as tasty as mine," he joked, and then lowered his lashes, watching the still twitching organ release its seed. "Was…eh…was that good?"

Yuuri smiled at the shy question and sat up to wrap his arms tightly around Wolfram's waist. "It was amazing," he finally said, groaning as their cocks rubbed against each other's with the subtle movements they made. "Aaaah…Wolf…Wolfram…about…"

He was silenced by another heated kiss – hot enough to send them falling back to the bed. Wolfram reached for Yuuri's hand, leading it towards his ass to knead the taut flesh gently. Tongues battled with each other, torsos and cocks still straining as their bodies trembled with the enormity of what was to take place next.

Wolfram pulled back long enough to stare deeply into Yuuri's eyes. "I'll let you take me this time," he finally said in a husky whisper. "Swear you won't make it hurt."

Mind still reeling from the sudden acceptance, Yuuri could only nod weakly. "I…I promise…but I need to get my…"

Wolfram moved a little, hands reaching into the bedside drawer to search within for a few seconds. He pulled out the small bottle and foil packet, cheeks flaming at the incredulous look Yuuri threw at him. "What?" he muttered. "You didn't think you were the only one prepared, just in case, did you?"

Laughing softly, Yuuri kissed his blushing lover's lips, before turning them around again. He stared at the foil for a moment, and praying he would put it on right, he began to –

"You do know the way it goes, right?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

"Yes, I do," Yuuri muttered, hoping that Wolfram's Q&A session wouldn't ruin the mood. "Yes!" he cried out in triumph as the rubber material fit like a glove around his cock. He grinned and reached for the lube, turning to face Wolfram who now had his hands over his eyes like a child caught doing something bad.

"Wolf…"

"Just get on with it," Wolfram whispered behind his hands. "Oh God, this is so…aaah! Yuuri!"

His cry of surprise at the feel of Yuuri's lips around his cock was soon drowned with the moans of pleasure that engulfed him. So this was what Yuuri must have felt like when he had done the same earlier. He had never thought it would feel this good, this…delicious. So good in fact that he barely registered the coated and cool fingers delving into his opening, gently probing, deeper…deeper still…

"Oooh…"

Yuuri stopped, features contorted in concern. "Does…does it hurt?"

"No…" came the breathless reply. "Go on…"

Wolfram's hips bucked and Yuuri obliged. He buried his fingers deeper still until he heard Wolfram give another cry and a tremendous shudder that had him smiling. He knew he had hit something really good inside his partner. He withdrew and plunged continuously, keeping a steady rhythm, watching Wolfram's features carefully for any sign of pain. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring discomfort to his partner.

"Aaaah…" Wolfram thrashed helplessly. "Com…coming…Yuuri!"

_Not yet,_ Yuuri's mind cried out and quickly withdrew, earning a sharp cry of dismay from Wolfram.

"Why…?" came the choked whisper.

"We'll come together this time," Yuuri replied with a warm smile as he leaned over Wolfram, hands moving behind his knees to lift his legs gently. He had to chuckle a little as Wolfram wrapped them tightly around his waist. As the blond tried to cover his face again, Yuuri reached out to remove them slowly, smiling as Wolfram stubbornly kept his eyes shut this time.

"Look at me, Wolfram," he pleaded thickly, moving to place his straining cock against the prepared entrance. "Please…"

"I can't," Wolfram replied weakly. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He just…wouldn't! Damn Yuuri for making this seem so beautiful. The way he spoke – that gently soothing way, the loving look in his eyes….

"Wolfram…" Yuuri groaned and began to thrust in slowly, hands clasping Wolfram's tightly as their breaths caught at the invasion.

Tight heat engulfing him.

The feel of that thick organ filling him completely.

Their fingers clenched and unclenched tightly, Wolfram now opening his eyes to meet the intense dark ones above him. The pain was excruciating, but bearable thanks to the lube and Yuuri's gentle thrusts.

"O…okay?" Yuuri panted. "Are you…okay?"

Wolfram bit his lower lip and waited for his body to adjust before nodding slowly. "Yes…I…I think so…aaaah….Yuu…Yuuri!"

The pain was reduced to a dull throb and soon replaced with a sensation so amazing, it was incredibly difficult to describe. Wolfram could only hang on for dear life as he felt Yuuri thrusting deeper and harder within him, his hips seeming to move of their own accord to catch up to him. The tears he had thought he could control and hold back, began to trail down his cheeks as the pressure slowing began to build deep within him.

"Wolfram," Yuuri croaked in a voice that sounded as if he too was close to tears. "Oh God…help me…"

It was too much too take. This bond, this union of bodies and souls between them was too much for them to deal with. They could feel the spirits within them stirring to life, a flood of memories from a time when they had been King and Soldier, enveloping their beings as they moved faster and faster. Neither seemed to notice the pale blue aura that had surrounded Yuuri or the dull flaming red one around Wolfram. Fire and Water. Mingling together to form an earth-shattering and sizzling steam of pleasure which had them crying out in unison at the mind blowing conclusion.

Wolfram could feel Yuuri's cock swelling within him, the hot sensation of his seed being trapped by the protective wrapping around it. It was enough to have him bucking up sharply and finally giving in to an orgasm that took his breath away and made him blind for a brief moment. He came hotly between their heaving torsos, his entire body trembling with the force of his ejaculation. He released Yuuri's hands to wrap his arms around the trembling boy's neck, his tears falling faster as he heard Yuuri's harsh sob against him.

Together they remained that way, shaking, quaking with the aftermath, the silence only broken by the sound of their silent tears of completion and happiness. Words were not necessary. Nothing would be good enough to describe what had just taken place anyway.

Wolfram fell back to the pillows, reaching up to brush away the tears from Yuuri's cheeks. He smiled then, a motion so beautiful that Yuuri couldn't believe that anyone on earth could look this way.

"Wolfram…" he began, barely getting the name past another choked sob that wracked through his slender frame. "I…I…"

"I know," Wolfram whispered softly, as he cradled his lover against him with a slow nod of understanding. "I know…"


End file.
